Secret Feelings
by MindMess
Summary: After Lights imprisonment, L decides that Light and L need to be together 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. However, during their time together, why do they start 'feeling' things for each other. However, will things work out when L still suspects Light? And can L control his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ls POV

As L looked at the computer screens, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up, his hair fell in front of his face and he had to sweep it out of the way for him to be able to see who was standing above him. It was Matsuda; the young and clumsy police officer that was working with L to solve the Kira case. Matsuda looked at him with big, brown eyes.

"Can't we just let them go? Its cruel to be keeping them locked up like this." Matsuda said, looking at L and then at the computer screens. On the screens were Misa Anmane, Light Yagami and his father, Soichiro Yagami. Mogi looked over to them and sighed.

"It is a bit cruel to keep them locked up. They have been there for over a month now. Its stretching all of them to the limit." Mogi voiced and L looked over to him.

"But what if Light is Kira? And Misa is the second Kira? We can't just let them go." L complained at Mogi, before looking back at the screens. Sure enough, all of them looked weak and drained, Misa hanging her head with her hair in front of her face; Light was curled up on the floor and Soichiro sitting with his head in his hands.

"They haven't gone anywhere in the last month and the killings have still continued. They can't be the two Kiras." Mogi said, with frustration at the edges of his voice. L huffed and looked back at Mogi and then back at the computer screens.

_Its true. They have been under surveillance the whole time and they haven't killed anyone. Maybe I should free them._  
L thought to himself and finally came to a decision and pressed the speaker button to Misas room.

"Misa?" He said, hesitantly. Was this the right thing to do?

"Yes?" Misa replied to L weakly, lifting her head slowly, he hair falling away from her face, showing her drained face.  
"We are going to let you go. Are you ok?" L said and Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa turned to L and looked at him, their eyes wide. They never expected him to actually let them go.

"Misa is going home?" Misa said, sitting up properly now. "Can Misa see Light again?" L twitched at this comment but replied.

"Yes, you can go home now. Someone will be there to pick you up. However," L looked at the investigating team and they looked back with puzzlement. "You will have to go on a little trip. Someone will be along shortly. Please wait."

"Yes, Misa will wait as long as it takes." Misa replied, sitting up. L realised his hold on the button and turned to the investigating team.

"What do you mean? Where does she have to go?" Matsuda asked, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Well… " L trailed off and turned back to the screens. "I'll explain it to all of you, however, we also need the Chief for this."

"The Chief?" Aizawa asked, looking at L who was facing away from them.

"Yes, this plan will include him." He said and placed his finger on the button to Soichiros room but didn't press down. "Basically, we are going to send Misa Anmane and Light Yagami to their executions."

"What!"

"You can't!"

"They are innocent!"

All members of the investigating team complained and shouted at him while L just sat there quietly.  
"Please, calm yourselves." L said calmly to the investigating team. They all lapsed into silence. "Listen to me. No one will die if they are innocent. However, if they are the two Kiras, someone will die. Listen…" L went on to explain the entire plan to all of them.

* * *

"Wow…" Matsuda said, thinking to himself. "It's a well thought out plan. It will kill the Chief to do this though."

"I know. However, this is a test of how committed the Chief is to the cause and whether Misa and Light are the two Kiras." L replied, calmly, staring at the screens. "Lets tell him." The whole team held their breath as L placed a finger on the button to the Chiefs room and pressed down. "Soichiro?"

"Yes?!" The Chief replied suddenly, jumping up and looking straight at the camera. "Is it Light? Is he innocent?"  
"Chief, please, calm down." L said but the Chief didn't shift. "Yes, this is about Light. However, it's not good news."  
The Chiefs eyes widened and he collapsed onto the chair. "What is it?"

"Your son has been proven to be the first Kira and Misa Anmane has been proven to be the second." The Chiefs head slumped forwards at this news and he wouldn't look at the camera. "They are both going to be executed and you-" L gulped, forcing out the last bit of the sentence, "-are going to do it."

The Chiefs head snapped up at this news, his moth wide with shock. "You can't expect me to…"

L sighed. He hated doing this to the Chief. "You have to. Unless you want us to hand him and Misa over to the Police and they get executed in public. Do you want that?"

"No…" The Chief sighed. "Can you… Um… Give me a few moments?"

"Yes. I will let you think over it." L released his finger on the button and looked at the team. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Poor Chief…" Matsuda managed to squeeze out. "That must break his heart…"

"I don't like doing this anymore than you do but it has to be done." L replied. As he looked at the screen, he felt a wave of pity wash over him at the sight of the Chief, sitting there, with his head in his hands.

"What should we do now?" Matsuda asked, looking at the other members of the team.

"We wait." L replied. Mogi sighed and sat back down on the couch with Aizawa. Matsuda wandered into the kitchen after a while and started making everyone a coffee. L just sat there, watching the screen with pity in his eyes. He hated doing this but it had to be done.

After what seemed like a hour, the Chief looked up at the camera and said with all the courage he could muster, "I'll do it."

* * *

Lights POV

Light had been lying on that cold stone floor for hours when he heard the crackle of the microphone and looked up. "Light?" Ls voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah?" Light replied, struggling to get in a sitting position. It was harder than you would think, with your hands bound together.

"We have decided to let you go. Someone will be along shortly to pick you up." Ls voice said, coming through the speakers. Light gasped and looked towards the speaker, hoping the camera was there as well. He couldn't see much when he was blindfolded.

"Really?" Light sighed with relief. "When is someone coming?"

"Right now." As soon as L finished saying that sentence, Light heard the door opening and someone walking in.

"Light?" Light recognized Matsudas voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his arm, helping him stand up.

"Matsuda?" Light asked as he was led through the doorway and down some corridors. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet your father." Matsuda replied.

"Oh!" They stopped and Matsuda took his blindfold off. "Sorry about that. I forgot" Light opened his eyes and blinked in the light. He turned round and looked at Matsuda. He was just the same as the last time Light saw him. Matsuda smiled at him and Light smiled back. They started walking again, going down endless corridors until they came into a big room with a car parked in it. As Light looked around, he saw his father and Misa standing by the car.

"Light!" Misa squeeled and ran towards him. Light twitched as Misa rubbed her head against his chest as they didn't have free use of their hands. "Misa missed you!"

Light sighed. "I missed you too." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Ahem." Light looked up to see his father standing there, by the car, holding the doors open. "Nice to see you again Son."

Light smiled. "Its good to see you as well, Dad." Matsuda gave them a small push towards the car and they both climbed in, with a little bit of difficulty due to having bound wrists. The Chief climbed in after them and started the engine. He drove out of the hall and outside very quickly, like he wanted to get something over with. "Whats wrong Dad?"

"Me? Nothings wrong." The Chief replied, focusing on the road. Misa was resting her head against Lights shoulder. Lights right eye twitched but he ignored it.

"Where are we going?" Light asked, looking out of the window at the barren landscape outside.

"I'm taking you to… T-To your execution…" The Chief said. There was a moments pause before Misa and Light started yelling in unison.

"What! You can't do that!" "Misa doesn't want to die!"

"Why?!" "Misa is too young and pretty to die!"

"We're innocent!" "Why should Light and Misa die!?"

We don't want to die!" "Please, stop!"

The Chief sighed. "Do you think I want to do this?!" He yelled at the protesting pair. They both went silent. The Chief turned a corner and parked the car in the middle of nowhere. "I'm sorry. I'm going to kill both of you and then kill myself."

"What! Misa is too young to die!" Misa protested.

"I'm sorry Misa. You have to die here too. If I don't kill both of you, you will carry on killing people and I can't allow that. I don't want to kill you." The Chief turned round to look at them, a gun in his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Dad, stop! We're innocent! Please!" Light started struggling against his bonds when the Chief pointed his gun at Lights head.

"I'm sorry, Son. I'll see you in hell, one murderer to another." The Chief said sadly.

"Dad!" Light shouted. The Chief closed his eyes and put his finger, ready, on the trigger of the gun. Misa screamed and Light yelled as his Father pulled on the trigger –

- Shooting the bullet.

* * *

**Hi Guys! This is my yaoi take on the Death Note story. I hope you liked this first part. Its action packed with a cliffhanger. Whats not to love? And should I continue with the third person Misa talk? Or should I change it back to first person?**  
**I hope you like it. Enjoy!**  
**MindMess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lights POV

Misa screamed and Light flinched backwards as the Chief fired the gun. A loud bang was heard as it resounded all around the barren land around them. Light closed his eyes and took in a breath. Suddenly he noticed something. He wasn't dead. Why? He opened his eyes slowly and saw his Father slumped against the chair, panting.

"A-A blank?" Light stuttered in shock.

"Yes…" The Chief replied, also in shock. "Why…?" He muttered as he started putting the gun back in his bag. Suddenly a voice was heard through the radio. Ls voice. Light had never been so happy to hear his voice, ever.

"Well done. That was a very convincing performance." Ls voice said. "I trust you understand what has just happened?"

"I do…" The Chief muttered.

"Huh?" Light looked at his father in shock. "You do?"

Soichiro looked up. "Don't you?"

"I would have expected you to understand this but no matter." L said. "Can you drive back please? We have some explaining to do." Light found it hard to control his anger.

"Too right you do!" He yelled suddenly. "Why did you make us, and dad, have to go through this?! Its sick!" The boy had completely lost it.

"Calm down, Light." L said calmly through the speakers. That voice provided Light with some little sense of comfort. However, he just wanted to grab the owner of that voice and throttle him.

"No! How do you expect me to calm down! You just made my dad think that he had to kill us!" Light yelled.

"Please, Light." His father muttered. "Do not lose your temper,"

"Don't lose my temper?! Its stretching it a bit far for you to say that!" Light struggled against the cuffs that bound his wrists. He was sure he had cuts all over them by now, but he didn't care. He just wanted to shout, to kill something-!

"Light, please." L said, with obvious frustration in his voice. "It was an obvious test to prove whether or not the two of you were Kira."

"Light, please!" Misa yelled at him, nudging her head against his chest. Somehow this made him feel worse.

"No! I won't shut up or calm down!" He shrugged Misa off and she looked at him with hurt in her eyes but he was far from caring now. Why did he have to get thrown with her? He didn't like her, never had liked her and her stupid whiny voice-!

"Chief?" L said, his voice still calm.

"Yes. I will…" The Chief replied and got something out of his bag. Light, however, was too angry to notice and kept yelling.

"Are you out of your mind, L!? You kept us locked up for more than a month and now thi-" Light suddenly felt something press into his arm and he looked around for the source. His Father was injecting something into it, with a sad expression on his face. Light jerked his arm away, but not before the full dose of sedatives had entered his blood stream. "Dad…?" He muttered, feeling his head growing heavy.

"I'm sorry son. Its for your own good." The Chief replied quietly. Light saw the world spinning around him. As he fell into his fathers arms, he swore he heard L sighing. Then, there was only darkness.

Ls POV

L swiveled around on his chair as soon as he heard the Chief entering. He looked at them both; the Chief looked both physically and emotionally drained as he carried Light in, in his arms. The teen still had his hands cuffed together, so L stood up and began to walk over to them, searching in his own pockets whilst doing so. He found the keys and motioned for the Chief to stop walking. He paused, and turned to L.

"What is it?" He asked slowly, looking at the detective suspiciously. L couldn't hold it against him. After all, he had just put him through hell and back.

"I'll take him." The Chief did a double take and Matsuda looked round, gaping.

"How can you carry him?" Matsuda asked, looking at L's small, hunched over body.

"I'll manage. I'm a lot stronger than I look. It can be assured that you will explain everything to the Chief here, right?" He asked Matsuda.

"You can count on me, L!" Matsuda did a small salute and grinned. The Chief sighed. "He will be okay, won't he?" He asked, worry edging into his voice.

"Rest assured, he is safe with me." L replied, and pointedly held out his hands for Light. The Chief sighed again and slowly lowered Light into L's arms before walking over to Matsuda, who was grinning from ear to ear, and they both began talking, as the young officer explained...

L looked down at Light in his arms. He was sleeping quietly and his face was the picture of peace. The detective sighed. The teen would hate it if he knew that L was holding him in this position, so he started walking up the stairs. For someone who looked so heavy, he was actually quite light.

As L turned the corner and entered his room, he laid Light down on the bed. Slowly, L reached over and undid the handcuffs that were binding his wrists together. As he pulled the cuffs away, he saw the raw red marks they had left and winced. It looked painful. L placed them down on a nearby table and arranged Light into a more comfortable position before crouching down beside him.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, with his face relaxed and his mouth slightly open. Could he really be Kira? L doubted that anyone who looked this peaceful could be a serial killer. His face looked so clean, so pure and his lips were pink and…

L startled. What had he just thought? Was he really thinking about Light's lips? He must be tired, he concluded. At that moment, he saw Light stir and groan slightly. L was by his side in an instant.

"Light?" He said, shaking him violently.

"Wha… What is it…?" Light groaned, groggily.

"Light!" L shook him harder and Light suddenly sat up, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

"L? Why on earth were you shaking me like that?" He asked angrily. Oh dear.

"I'm sorry Light but I had to do that. You see, if I had allowed you to carry on waking up on your own then the drugs would have pulled you back into sleep. I have to talk you now." L replied quickly. Lights face was blank for a moment before anger flushed on his features.

"You…" He said angrily and started to swing out of the bed. L pushed him back onto it.

"I'm afraid that you can't leave, not yet anyway." He said calmly. "Please hold out your wrist."

"Wrist?" Light asked and before he had time to even flinch, L had grabbed his wrists and locked a handcuff onto it. "What do you think you are doing? L-?" He said, shocked. L just looked at Light as he shackled the other side of the handcuff onto his own wrist.

"You see, I have to be with you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week and I thought this would be the best way to do things." The detective stated, looking at the handcuff that was now binding them. The chain in-between them was long enough so at least they had freedom of movement but neither of them could go more than four feet from each other.

"L?" Light looked at L, puzzlement and bewilderment in his eyes. "But why? And where is Misa?"

L sighed. "Misa is upstairs. She took some persuading to get her away from you... It wasn't pretty."

"That sounds like her." Light stated dryly, "Although what I still don't get is why I'm attached to you, even though I'm innocent."

"Well, you see, I still suspect you as Kira and I still suspect Miss Amane of being the Second Kira. That's why both you and her are under surveillance at all times." L replied to light. "This was the compromise. Either this, or you stay in your cell."

"I suppose." Light said, sighing. "But do I have to wear this ALL the time?" He pulled on the chain, making Ls arm jerk forwards.

"Yes, we do. We will only ever take it of when we are changing, showering or taking a bath. In that case you will be still chained to something, just not me. Sound fair?"

L waited a moment or two, looking at Light. He was staring at the handcuff on his wrist in shock. "Why you though? Why not anyone else?"

For some reason this question hurt L, although he didn't let it show. He swept his thumb over his lip as if in contemplation. "I am the only on who suspects you as Kira. The others would let you go."

"How many times do I need to tell you, I'm not Kira!" Light shouted, yanking on the chain. This caused the detective to fall forwards, off his chair and onto the floor. "Why won't you believe me?"

L re-gained his balance and stood up, and with that, he yanked the chain back and caused Light to tumble out of the bed. "An eye for an eye, right?" He mumbled.

The brunette groaned. L stared down at Lights figure lying down on the floor, making no attempt to stand up. "Light?" L asked, crouching down beside him. "Is something the matter?"

"No… No…" Light mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you sure? You look awful." L said, stating the obvious, again. However, Light really did look awful like this. Before, when he was asleep, L failed to notice the black lines under his eyes and the bruises he had gained from trying to move about and bumping into things while in the cell, blindfolded.

Light took a few steps forward before collapsing into Ls arms. "Light?!" L yelled. The boy had just passed out.

Sighing, L lifted him up and placed him back onto the bed. He unlocked his handcuff and locked it to the bedpost so that Light wouldn't be able to move if he woke, and exited the room. As the detective locked the door behind him, he found himself experiencing a pang of guilt at how far he had pushed Light to exhaustion, and his mind also wandered again to those lips... how pink and soft they looked as he had laid him there again to sleep. No-! What was he thinking? L banished this thought from his mind as he began climbing down the stairs.

But still…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ls POV

As L entered the main room, all heads turned to him. The Chief looked at him with a mixture of hate and relief. L wasn't surprised because of what he had made the man do; it was something that no parent should ever have to go through. There was a uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Matsuda broke it. "Ryuzaki! How's Light? Where is he?"

Trust Matsuda to ask the most blunt questions but this time, the detective was grateful for it.

"He's resting now. I told him what we're going to do." After that, the atmosphere in the room mostly returned to normal, with the exception of the Chief glaring at him every so often. L swung himself into his usual chair and crouched there, talking to the others. After a few long minutes, Soichiro finally asked something that had obviously been bothering him. "Are you going to be… together all the time?" He asked, nodding towards L's wrist. The pale man looked down to it and inclined his head slightly. "Yes, he is going to be with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week until he is cleared." At this comment, the Chief lent back In his chair, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I recommend you go back home, Yagami-san." L stated and the Chief looked back at him in shock. "Home? What will I do? I mean…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have already arranged it with your family." L saw that this obviously wasn't the response that the man had been expecting, so he continued. "It's alright, I'll make sure that Light is taken care of and you can see him as often as you like. Every room in this building has been wiretapped and has surveillance cameras installed, he's perfectly safe here." The detective finished. The Chief visibly relaxed and stood up.

"Can I see my son once before I go?" He asked, looking at L. "I want to know if he's okay."

L nodded. "I assure you, your son is fine. But if you want, I'll show you." L pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and an image of Light popped onto the screen. He was sleeping contently; curled up into a ball. He looked so peaceful. The Chief nodded and thanked L before leaving. However, the detective continued to stare at Light's sleeping form with interest. Mogi, Matsuda and Aizawa all shook their heads before turning back to look at some papers, however their actions went unnoticed as L stared at the teen curiously.

He had seen the boy asleep many times before, when there were cameras in his room, but he had never really noticed him... in this way. It was like when he had laid Light down after he had collapsed, and had watched him sleep. His hair was brushed over the right side of his face and his lips were slightly parted, allowing him to take in small shallow breaths. He looked so... perfect. L sighed. Suddenly, he saw the brunette stir and he quickly turned the picture of Light on the screen off, and hurried upstairs.

Lights POV

Light stirred from his sleep slowly and rubbed his head. As he sat up, he felt something tugging at his wrist and looked around. He saw that it was handcuffed and the other side was attached to the bedpost. Light growled as he remembered everything that had happened earlier that day.

Just then, the door opened and L walked in, looking at Light. "Are you okay, Light-Kun?" L asked, and the teen glared at him before he turned away. "I'm fine." He snapped shortly.

L walked over and crouched beside him. "Are you sure? You look-"

"Yes! I know I look awful." Light snapped, pure menace in his voice. For some reason, this really hurt L and he turned around to leave.

When he had his hand on the doorknob, he heard Light sigh and call out, "L... don't go..."

He turned around and looked at the brunette who was chained to the bed. "Um… Can you unchain me…?" He mumbled.

"Manners." L said. This infuriated Light and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Please," He ground out.

L smiled and walked over, unlocking Light from the bed, though only to snap the other side onto his own wrist.

"Huh?" Light said, puzzled. "Are we really going to be chained together?"

L sighed. "Yes. We are going to be together all the time until I am certain that you are not Kira," At this comment, Light huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kira!" The teen was getting really angry, but some part of him, the more innocent part, was upset. "Why can't you see that!?"

L's smile vanished as he tugged pointedly at the chain, ignoring his question. "Come on. Its time you came downstairs and join everyone again." Light just stood up and stalked out of the door, pulling L along.

"Light-kun-!" The detective protested, tripping up.

"What?" Light stopped so suddenly that L bumped into his back. The boy twitched away. "You are the one who wanted to go so quickly, L." He accused, folding his arms.

"Can you please refrain from calling me 'L' from now on? It will be 'Ryuzaki' to you." The detective replied monotonously, dusting himself off. This made Light get even angrier, the way he could just dismiss anything the teen said and just carried on doing whatever he wanted. Light had to rein in every bit of control he had to stop himself from punching L right there and then.

"Fine. 'Ryuzaki' it is." Light mumbled and pulled sharply on the chain, causing L to stumble over again. He carried on walking, inwardly groaning. Being chained to the great detective was certainly going to be infuriating.

* * *

**Hi guys! MindMess here!**

**I just want to say a big thank you for all the support I've been getting on this story. What do you think is going to happen? Any fights? *FanGirl Moment* :)**

**Leave your thoughts in a review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lights POV

Light had to refrain from banging his head on the table, multiple times, at Ls last comment. L didn't seem to notice and carried on explaining why exactly he thought Light has Kira.

"The fact is that Kira lives in the Konto region on Japan and obviously, you are here too. Another point is that… Bla, bla, bla."

"Look, would you please shut up?!" Light had snapped and L looked at him, puzzled.

"Why? Is it because you are Kira and you don't like me explaining to you about how I know you are Kira?"

"Urgh…" This wasn't the first time L had done this either. In the past week alone, this had happened, or at least, a situation ver similar to this had occurred. "Can we just leave it?"

"If we do, then it raises your chances of being Kira to almost 10%"

"What?"

"You heard me." Light had to stop himself from yelling at L. This was awful. He knew it was going to be bad, being chained up to him, but he never knew it was going to be this bad.

"Look, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" Light tugged on the chain slightly, making Ls hand jerk

L huffed. "No, I'm still working on the Kira case. Give me another couple of hours."

"No! Look," Light checked his watch. "Its thirteen minutes past two, in the morning. Unlike you, I need to sleep!"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"That's not fair."

"No." Light sighed and put his head down on the desk, resting on his arms.

"Look, if you aren't going to go to bed, I'm just going to sleep here. Is that OK with you?" L looked round at the tired brunette.

"That's fine." Light just huffed, obviously not getting the answer he wanted. He watched as L turned back to the computer screen. How did he survive without much or any sleep? Light pondered this for a while before he felt his eyelids growing heavy and before he could tell himself not to, he fell into a deep sleep.

Ls POV

L scrolled through the masses of text that was on his screen before closing the document. None of it had any relevance to the Kira case. Stretching, he looked round and saw Light, asleep on the desk.

So he really did fall asleep. He must have been tired. L thought about what to do. He was going to go to bed after he had finished that document anyway. He never expected Light to actually fall asleep. L pondered on how to move him. Could he just leave him there? No, that was cruel. Slowly, trying not to jerk the chain, he climbed out of his chair and picked up the sleeping teen.

L had seen the brunette sleep a lot lately, mainly because he couldn't get to sleep at nights and he and nothing better to do. It was amazing on how people changed as they fell asleep. Light, when he was awake, was annoying and talkative. Now, when he was asleep, he was peaceful and calm. L liked him better like this.

As L opened the door to their room, he noticed something different about the room, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. L ignored it for now and placed Light on the bed, making him comfortable.

Once L was sure Light was OK, he loaded up the computer in the room and began to search through the security footage Nothing out of the ordinary, he supposed. Suddenly he noticed something. In Misas room, she had been walking around, obviously worried. Misa would only get worried about one thing and that was Light. This must mean Light was in trouble or, knowing Misa, she probably suspected him of talking to other girls. L shrugged this off and turned of the computer before setteling down in a chair, watching Light as he slept.

It wasn't long before L started to drift off into a deep sleep.

Lights POV

Light stretched and yawned. Sunlight was filtering in from the windows and it lit everything up. Light looked around and surveyed the room. What he saw took him by surprise. L. L was actually sleeping! Light stared at him for a few moments before realizing that L would probably want Light to wake him up Slowly, Light reached over and shock the dective awake. L looked up and blinked several time before looking at Light.

"Yes? What is it Light?" L asked him, in a urgent tone.

"Noting. I just thought you would like it if I woke you up. It is morning after all."

It was only then that L seemed to take in the time. "So it is." He said in his old monotone voice. Light sighed and stood up, grabbing clothes to put on. Once he had gathered everything, he turned round looked at L.

"Do you mind?" He asked and L shrugged before uncuffing himself and clicking it onto the bed. After that he walked out. Light looked on with puzzlement. This wasn't like L at all.

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry about all the sleeping scenes. I assure you there will be more variety in the future!**

**What do you thinks gonna happen next? And What do you WANT to happen next?**

**Please RnR. :)**

**-MindMess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lights POV

Light brushed back his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Perfect.

Not that he was being vain or anything…

L sighed and tugged on the chain. "Come on, Misa is waiting."

Light huffed. "I know that. I want to look good." L raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Fixing one last strand of hair, he stood up and headed towards the door. "You ready to see her?" L asked.

Light huffed again. "No, I'm not. She won't be happy about these." He lifted his wrist with the handcuff on and he shook it. This caused L to overbalance and trip over, jerking his wrist. This caused Light to fall over as well and crash down on top of L. They both crashed down onto the floor.

"Hey!" Light yelled, trying to untangle himself from the chain between the cuffs. He had gotten it wrapped around his leg and foot. L just huffed and pushed him off of him.

"Watch where you're going next time." L said, roughly pulling the chain away from Light, unwrapping it from his leg. Light just glared at him and stood up, checking his hair. It was a mess again. Light grumbled and started to fix it again when his wrist was jerked suddenly and made him stumble out of the room.

"You jerk!. I needed to fix my hair…" Light grumbled, walking behind L, sulking.

"This wouldn't happen if you just left your hair alone. It looks fine." L responded and entered the elevator, pulling Light after him.

After L pressed the button to the ground floor, Light just sulked in a corner, not looking forwards to meeting Misa again. She hadn't been told about the cuffs and Light doubted she would take them well.

Light huffed for the third or fourth times that day. He doubted it would be the last either.

Ls POV

L watched as Light sulked against the side of the elevator. He was obviously not looking forwards to meeting Misa again. Was that because Light didn't like her? That was almost 90% likely. L brought his thumb to his mouth in thought. There was on other option but it was only 12% chance that it applied to Light.

Did Light like someone else?

L wondered who. He didn't see anyone other than the task force, L and soon, Misa. There was only one girl in that lot. The rest were boys. Maybe…

No. It was less than a two percent chance that it was true. However…

The more he observed Light, the more this made sense. The way he didn't show any enjoyment in those… 'magazines' from when he was put under surveillance. The way he had never dated anyone other than Misa and although she displayed great affection towards him, it was obvious that he didn't like her back in that same way. Was it true then... ?

Was Light gay?

L shook his head. No, of course it was unlikely that he was. But still…

The 'beep' that indicated that they had reached their destination distracted the detective from his thoughts and he exited the elevator, pulling Light behind him. Suddenly, L heard a squeal that was all too familiar-

"LIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTT!"

L turned around as the blonde girl came running past him and then threw herself onto the teen, making him stagger and almost fall over.

"Hey, Misa… please?" Light mumbled into her hair, and she pulled away from him.

"What? Does Light not want Misa near him?" She replied, looking hurt.

Light shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. Its just…" He held up his wrist and L did the same. The girl stepped back and stared at the chain with a look of horror. "Liiiiiggghhhttt! I thought you were with me?"

Both Light's and L's eyes widened as they realized what she was implying. Light was the first to object.

"No! That's not why we're together! Ryuzaki still suspects me… you know… of being Kira..." Misa just stared at him, then back to his wrist.

After a few seconds, the girl looked over at L for confirmation. He nodded. She gaped at Light. "Then, how are we meant to go on dates together now?" She asked.

The raven haired detective huffed and Light glanced over at him.

"You okay, Ryuzaki?" He asked as L took a seat, crouching on the nearest chair.

He nodded, not meeting his gaze. "I'm fine, Light. I just think we need to get back to the case soon. However, I'm afraid that if we do, then Misa cannot stay here. She must go back up to her room."

Misa's shoulders slumped forward. "No. Misa wants to stay here with her Light." Light made a low-throated growl and Misa stepped away. "Light?"

Light shook his head and pointed to the door. "No. Light wants Misa-Misa to go AWAY!" He shouted suddenly, startling Misa and myself. Misa shrank back.

"But Light…"

"No!"

Misa turned around and ran out of the door. Once she was gone, L noticed that Light seemed suddenly drained. The teen fell back into a chair beside the detective who was staring at him curiously.

Does Light really not like Misa? The likelihood that hi does is around 20%. Still quite high. But he is more likely to not like anyone. That is 30%. However, there is a 50% chance he likes someone else.

50% Chance…

50%…

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. School and stuff. I'm on holiday now though so that means more updates! **

**See you guys soon. Please RnR**

**-MindMess**


End file.
